Uncle Rick's Worst Nightmare
by SherlockedWhovian221B
Summary: Sick of all the Mary Sues, overused plots, cliches, and total obliteration of the English language? Then you've come to the right place. Join Corrall Mistiee Jackson in her adventures down the rabbit hole of fanfiction gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sup, everyone? Okay, this is my first story, so I'm expecting flames, just as long as they're constructive criticism. (Keep in mind that this is a parody).**

**I decided that enough was enough, and that the Percy Jackson fandom was slowly starting to sink into the depths of Tartarus (actually, no, we've already crashed to the bottom, and Arachne is going to charge us at any minute). After reading "Sapphyre Raven Beaaeutiful Jackson" by Aish Sheva (a wonderful parody you should really check out), I was inspired to write this. I may or may not add a new chapter, since I'm kind of just testing out the waters of at the moment. Enjoy, and only flame if you must.**

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyu guiuuuuyssszs! Im totes SORRY i havent updated in forevvs!1! but my stupid teachers keep telling me I have to stop failing my classes, so i haven't been able to rite in a long time *sad face*. their totall meanies!

BUT IM TOTES BACK NOW!1!

Chappie one

Why hello there! My name is Corrall Mistiee Jackson! I'm about 5'3.4" and I have the most GORGEOUS long, jet black hair, and emerald green eyes! Or are they see green! Hahahahaa, IDK! I'm twelve years old and will be thirteen in twenty-three hours, for minutes, nine seconds, and thirteen milliseconds! CAN U TELL IM EXCITED!

Anyways, the author got bored with describing me, so I'll tell you all about my hard, hard, HARD life, which was really hard.

I grew up in an orphanage until I was two weeks old then I was tossed from foster home to roster home. LIKE LITERALLY. They would toss me from one home to another. Poor me I didn't even cry that's how brave I was back then. After foster home number 4,779,239,221 I ran away. Somehow I managed to run all the way from san Fransisco to New yourk city in only twenty two hours! (I think the author just forgot that I'm supposed to be narrating from the present tense. oh well)

TIME JUMMMMPPPP! (Otherwise known as "as an author I have the attention span of a moth")

I run up the hill, panting like a dog in an oven. Oh no, now my favorite outfit is going to be all sweaty! Stupid monsters! Speaking of wich, hear they come now!

I turn around bravely, holding the Celestial bronze sword I found randomly laying around inn the forest and just magically new was made of Celestial bronze. I raise it above my head bravely.

"Go away, stupid cyclops!" I scream bravely.

"butt I don wannaaaaaa..." He moans.

All of a sudden, I feel so sad for the poor stupid idiot. He was hungry! I remember the last time I was hungry and start to cry.

"Oh why are u sadd?" The syclops askked.

"I'm sooooo sorry that you are hungry, big stupid cyclops man!" I say, trying to stop criing. "Do you wan summ food? I only hav a litle bit, but I can go hungree if it means you can get somthin too eat!" The cyclops nodded hiz ugllee hed. "Yes plz" I gave him a sandwich from my bag, holing bak teers I was sooooooooooooooooooo hungree.

Thank uuu!" the nomster said "iM' goin two go now bye!" he dissappeerred. I wipe a teer away frum my beatiful sea green eyse. you know, the color boys always like.

I turn arounnd and see the bug bluu house I was supposed to go too. Dont aske me how i knew i was suposed to go they're i jus did

suddnely, I feelt relly tired.I layed down against the tree and fell asleep.

teh next thing inew, someone was pikking me up bridall styll and carrying me away .the last thing I thought was howw gracefull i must look

AN Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, wusnt that guhhh-rate! suht up of corse it wuz. rait and reviewwwwwww! (Or Ill kill u in you're slep)

**Author's Note: Phew, I'm glad that's over. That was painful to write. Remember to rate and review and all that good stuff. Flames welcome, but remember, THIS IS A PARODY!**

**Bye lovelies!**

**~SherlockedWhovian221B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all the good feedback, guys! It inspired me to write another "chappie" (don't worry, I'll never use the word again unless I'm being ironic. I swear on the River Styx). Over ten reviews already? Y'alls make me feel great. Anyways, enough of my babbling. On to the horibbleness! Warning: The following may cause extreme headaches.**

An; EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Hi guyzzzzzz! I'm sooooo glad you all like my story! except for all the stoopid flamers. Hpph! You guys are all just JELOUS of my talent!1111! And whos "mary Sue"? u guys seem to talk about her allot!

Chappie 2

i wake up in a small room. It has white walls. It also has a white sealing. The floors are white. My bed is also white. I like white it makes my hair look even more GORGESS then it all ready is.

"HELLO?!1?" I scream "EXCUSE ME IS THERE ANY ONE HEER?!" That's Wright, even when I wake up in scary places, im always pollite.

"wazzup?' ZOMG isthatasentarr?!

"HEY ARE U A SENTAR?" I skreemed in all caps. "WEAR-AM-I-WHAT-ARE-YOU-AND-IS-MY-MAKEUP-SMUGED?!1?" I screamed. It is SO rude to look sloppy infront of strangers! Every ideot nose that!

" Here" the centur gives me a mirror.i sigh in releif. Now I can sea how bueatifull I am!

I look in the mirorr.

I'm soooooooooooo beautiful! My eyes are green like the sea and my hair is black and pretty and shiny and curly and silky and perfect and gorges and great! Yayyy!

My face is stuning as usual. My eyebrows are perfect and my cheekbones are like a modles.

I check my face for any pimples. Nope, I'm totally flawless! U can't even see my pores even if you skwint REaLLY hard. My smile is perfect and my teeth are whiter than all of the U.s. presidents. My nose is tiny and perfect, like i'd gotten a nose job (which I TOTES didn't) . I'm admiring my eylashess when i notice that-

OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHS?/?

My designer jaket and top (which I totally did not steal by the way)are GONE. LIKE, TOTES-TOTES GONE! Insted I have a really UG-LEE orunge t shirt on. I almost start crying, but then i remember that its rude to cry infront of strangers.

Be brave Corrall i tell myself.

"Ur at camp half-Blud" says the centarr. Oops I almost furgot about him. "Oh yeah and the Greek Gods arereal." He leaves.

WHAT? The greeK gods are REAL! It all makes soooooooo much sence! I sudenly remember all of the wierd things that have hapened to me in my short misrable life, the creepy foster perints, the teachers that tryed to kill me during class and Mrs. dodss. Oh, no dose that mean she was a monster? My life is even worse than i thot it was!

Because I'm so smart, i knew the centaur was telling the truth. I majically rembered every single greek myth ever, even though I never learned about greek mytholgy. Thats how smart i am!

Being so strong, iknew that I could walk even though I had broken my leg and my arm and my tailbone and all of my fingers before i fought the cyclops (oops, did I forget to menshion that? Silly me!). I bravely stood up, ignoring the EXKREWSHIATING pain (you like my new vocab word? I think it makes sound soo smart!) Because of my IMPECKABL (ooh, look another vocab word!) cents of direction, I knew that I was on Long Island in New Yourk and that this was the big house at Camp half-Blood and that the front door was exactly one hundred and twelve feet and nine and a half inches away from my left pinky toe. I walk forward and open the dor.

Wheni see the valey I gasp. Its almost as bootiful as me! I see strawburry felds adn a canoo lake and woods and the Golden fleese (even though i have never heard off it before) and- OMG IS THAT A DRAGON?

Immediately i know that this is a sumer camp for demigods like me. **(Don't worry, the suethor will never give an explanation as to why Corrall knows everything. Most likely it's just boredom with the exposition.)**

Wiat, so if this is a camp for demigods and its greek and the greek gods arereal, than that means-

"yo Kiron" I say.

"yuh?" he says, instantly appearing next to me **(walking is for wimps)**.

"So I'm a Demigod?" I ask, even though, bieng so smart, I already know the anser.

"Yuh dude." he says. "we used sum water to help heal you, and the ocean has been acting up sinse you got here. Plus you have black hair and green eyes like your brother-"

"WAT I HAVE A BROTHER?"

"YUh," he says. "It took us a while to put all the peices together, but we think that you're dad is…

an: MUAHHAHAAH!11! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TAHTS RIGHT, AN EEEEEEVILLLL CLIFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! i'm so mean. xD. hah, jk, LOLS!

anywas. What do u think of Corrall, istn her life soooooo trajic?

rate adn review because Im so awesom! oh, and corrall too i gess.

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!11!

**Author's Note: Hope no one gets offended by the "whiter than the U.S Presidents" joke. Hey, blame the Suethor, not me! What did you think of this chapter? I hope nobody died trying to decipher this mess (I did my worst). Remember to rate and review/ flame (just remember the whole PARODY thing). Oh, and what did you of my snarky little ANs in the middle of the chapter? I hope they're not too annoying! If so, just let me know.**

**Later, lovelies!**

**~SherlockedWhovian221B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. From now on I'll probably update on a weekly basis, unless I'm feeling extra productive (or just want to procrastinate my history homework). Anyways, on to the story!**

An: why are you guysz so MEAN!? Corrall is SO not a mary sue! (watever that is). ugh, your all just jelous of how brave and smart and pretty she is. Boo you!

chapter 3

_flashback: _**(yes, because italicizing something and writing "Flashback" before it is the way to write a flashback. *sighs*)**

"_Yuh dude" Chiron said. "we uses some water to help heel you adn the ocean has bean acting up sinse u got here plus you have green eyes adn blcak haire like ur brother-"_

"_WHAT I HAVE A BROTHER!?" I scream_

"_yuh. It took us awhile to put all the peices together but we think your dad is-"_

_*end Flashback* _**(again with the poor delivery of the flashback…..)**

"Yo Kiron!" a hot guy with black hair and green eyes runs up too the porch were where. standing.

"OMG, are u my bruther?" I scream.

"who are you?" he asks stupidly.

"Percy this is ur sistr Corral Mistiee Jackson." Chirn says.

"gasp!" sais percy "how is taht possible?"

"I dunno." says Chiron

"Um excuse me?" i say. "I know i'm, like, super duper smart, but wat's giong on?"

"Ur dad is Pusidonn" says Chiron

"The God of the see?" i ask. it all makes sense know! I've alwas nown I was Special, because i can contrul water adn read minds adn shoot arrows really straight adn fly adn make force feeldsand talk to animals and blast peeple with light beems and a bunch off other super powers that the Suethor will make up whenever she feels like it.

"Gasp!" sais percy stupidly. "How did u now that?"

"I don't know i say. "mybe im just relly speshul."

"Huh. " says percy stupildy. "I dont know alot of stuf becuz i'm stupid. that'ts y I have a smart girlfrend."

"PERRRRCCCCYYYYYYY!1!" a blonde girl with grey eyes runs up and starrts making out pashonatelee with Percy.

Percy blushed.

"Uh yeah Corrall, this is my girlfriend annabeth."

"OMG, hi Corrall!" Annabeth squeled. "Im Anabeth adn I'm super smart."

"Hi annabeth im Corrall and i'm really smart too!"

"Hey Corrall" says Ciron. "maybe Percy can show you to your cabin and tell you about camp.

"K" I say

TIMMMMEEEE JUMMMMPPPP!

"So yeah that's the camp. Whaddya think?"

"It's totes kool!" i say.

"Okey i'm gonna go make out with Annabeth in the woods and not take a wepon with me bye." He leaves.

I turn around and runn into someone.

"Hey watch were your'e goin-" O. M. G. that is the most amazing face 9ive evers seeen.

AN: Ohhhhhhh, who do u think Corrall runned into?

Yull have to wayt too find outtt1!1!1! BBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!

**Author's Note: Don't worry guys, I wouldn't leave you with a chapter that short (I'm not _that_ mean). The next installment will be up shortly (I just wanted to emphasize the "evil cliffeee" cliché).**

**Okay, remember to Review and Rate and such.**

**Later lovelies!**

**~SherlockedWhovian221B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't have anything interesting to say today, so to the awful story we go!**

an: eeeeeeeeepppppppppp! Ok, i jussttt luvvv this chapter! Its soo totes adorbs! I think u wil like it to!

Leo's POV:

So i was walking around camp wen i fell in love.

Calypso dummped me after i rescyued her from ohgeegeeuh so i wuz super depresed. jAson and pipper were making out in the woods so i didnt have anyone to talk too. well, I _did_ have like twentiee siblings plus festus, so i couldve talked to them, but the Suethor wanted to make me seem super pathetic.

Then I fell in love. again

"hey watch wer ur going_"

she was the most beautiful gurl id ever seen.

Her eyes wer seagreen but they kept Chanjing color like kuhleyedescopes.

Her hare is black and falls down hee bak like a relly relly shiny relly relly curlee waterfall.

she's hot to.

Corrall's POV

Wow this guy is hott.

leos POV

if u took Calyspo, Afrodite, Piper ,drew, annabeth, and ,Reyna, and put them altogether they still wodn't be as gorges as this girl.

Corrall's Pov

He looks like a latino sant'as elv.

Leo POv

wow I think I stpped breatheing.

corralls POV

wow. he is hot. I think his haire is on fire.

Leo POV

Oh gods my hiar is on fire

Corrall

"OMG ur hiar is on fier!1" I scream

Leo's Pov

"Oh no"! i yell. This is the WURST frist empressun EVER!11!

corral

I guress thats wat happens when Yours soo hot.

LEo pov

"Uh- I uh… I gotta go put my har out by" I say.

Coarrals PoV

"Wait I can helpl!"

I drag him over to the canoo lake, even though I'd never been there bfore. I stick out my hand and make a jet of water splash out and hit him on the head. **(Wow. That sentence actually made sense.) **the fire goes out.

Leo's Pov

"OMG" I say. "are you like the daughter of Puseyedun? Im the son of Heffestas. thats why I can control fire and stuff."

"wow thats cool" she says

"Yeah." i says. "I also have a cool bunker in the woods were i make cool tools and stuff and where I keep my broken bronse dragon and think about how lonley i am." oh wow did i just say that? wwow, this girl is really helping me open up to my feelings ands stuff.

"u have a bunker in hte woods?" she asks

"can i go see it?" she asks

"i don't even Know your name!" I say

she laughs. Her laugh is bootiful to.

"I'm Corrall Mistie Jackson."She says. "Corrall with two r's and two ll's."

I dont know why she needed t0 tell my how to spell her name. Maybe for hte wedding invitashuns. OMG, did I just think that?!

"I'm, Leo Valdes." I say, too nervous to even spell my own name right. "let's go t the bnker!"

AN; SO WHAT DID U GYS THINK? WAS THAT AMAING OR WAS THAT AMAZING? K SEE U LATER BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Author's Note: If this seems extra bad this time around, that's just because I was watching Sharknado while typing this up. It really got my "really awful dialogue" creative juices flowing. :)**

**Remember to rate, review, you know the drill.**

**Later Lovelies!**

**~SherlockedWhovian221B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Nope, nothing to say. Enjoy the terrible story!**

An: Thanx every1 who reviewwd!1!'

13MarySeues: _"OMG I feel so bad for Corrall!1! keep righting cuz it good at it." _Awwwwwwww, thnx!

corrallmistieejacksonisamaing: _"Awwwww i TOTES ship Leo and Corrall! The ship name should be Lorralll, or Ceo or Correo or sum thing! Soooooo cute! XD_

i think Lorralll is PERF!

SorryNotSorry: _"Please get a beta. This plot is overused and Corrall is a Mary Sue. Please delete!"_

Suht up ur just a stoppie flamer! go away!

ProWriter: _"Okay, this story could be greatly improved if you got a beta. If you want, send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. :)"_

Shut up.

Zues'sKid:" plz update!"

I will!

Demigod8675309: "_I'm usually not that rude, but this story needs help more than high school students need sleep. Have you considered getting a beta? I think you would definitely benefit as a writer if you got on. Send me a PM if you want and I'd be happy to help. If not, here's a few tips you can apply yourself:_

_Make sure to give Corrall flaws and avoid the Mary Sue at all costs! _

_Keep the canon characters in character! (Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron all seem very out of character in their behaviors and dialogue). _

_Make your plot more unique. The whole "Percy has a secret sister who falls in love with Leo" story has been done quite a bit on this site, so if you're going to use it, make sure to add a unique touch to it._

_Grammar and spelling are a huge issue with this story. Consider getting a beta (once again, I'm offering my services) or at least using spellcheck._

_Okay, that's it. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Good luck with future writing!"_

Lalaalaallalala, I cant heer u!

Okay, her's the chappie!

Chapter 5

_Flashback:_

_"Okey I'm going to go makeout with annabeth in the woods without briging a weapon bye" says Percy_

_End Flashback_

Suddenly I hear a scream drum the woods.

"Oh noes!" I say. "TAht must be Percy and Annabeth!"

"How do you now!?" Asks Leo.

"I have majical hearing." I say. "C'mon"

I grab his hand (OMG IM HOLDING HIS HAND EEEEEPPPPPP!) and drag him into the woods.

Using my amazing nature skillz, I track annabeth and pery threw the woods. I find a clearing and stop. Leo runs into me.

"Ow!" He says.

"Shutup" I say

"But thats-"

"Zuess' fist!" I scream.

"how did you know that?!" He says

"Duh Leo I'm super smart."

"Oh right."

"K follow me."

We walk throgh the feild and I see annabeth and Percy.

"Percy! Anabeth!" Leo says. "Wats going on!"

"OMG-thanks-gods-your-here-there's-a-Minotaur-OMG" percy says stupidly.

"Gasp!" Says Leo

"I'll stop it!" I said bravely. Even thogh I didnt half a weapon with me I knew I had to protect these poor stupid dunderheads that don't bring weapons with them in the woods.

"Corrall no-" Leo says. I run into the woods.

_Time jummmppppp!_

Uh. I hate fightin monsters allthe time. It just maks my life SO hard. I meen, why can't they just see how perfect I am and leaf me alone?!

"Come here stupid monster!" I scream.

A minutar comes out if the woods.

"hi" he says.

"Shut up I'm going to kill you now. " I says.

"Oh no" he says. " how are u going to do that?"

Oh shoot. I hadnt thot of that.

"Gimme a second" I say.

"Okey" he says.

I sit on a log and think. Okey, wat can i use? I all ready know I'm super special and everything, but i don't know which of my superpowers I shud use. Oh wait, i know!

"Yo Zues!" i yell. "kill this stupid meenie!" A lightening bolt comes out of the sky adn blasts the minute-are to bits.

"Thnx!" I say. (ya know, cuz I'm always pollite),

"OMG CORRALL!1!1!1!" Leo screems, running out from the woods and trips on his feets. Awwwwwww, hes sooooooooooo freakin adorkable. I gasp to my self. (OMG, did i just think that?! It's totes tru love.).

"WHERE WER U?! WE WERE ALL TOTES WORRYED!1! ANNABETH WAS CRIING LIKE THE DUMB BLONDE SHE IS AND PERCY WAS WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES CUZ HES RELLY STUPID AND STUFF!" Leo yells.

"I was killing a monster." I say. "I asked Zeus for a litning bolt and he killedhte monster and stuf and ya".

"Gasp!" Leo says.

"Gasp!" Pewrcy says.

"Gasp!" anaBeth asys."

"Ok guys i know im super special and stuff, butt u dont have to make a big deal about it!" i say. "I'm still super humble."

"we gotta go tell CHiron." says Pecy.

"Ya" says Leo.

"Ya." says Annabeth.

"Lessgo." says Percy.

an: OMG, ISTN CORRALL SOO BRAVE AND SMART AND STUFF? SHE EVNE KILLED DA MINUTEAR! REVIEW ADN STUFFF YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed/hated this new installment in the life of The Worst Mary Sue You Will Ever Meet (also known as Corrall Mistiee Jackson). Anyways, feel free to leave a review. If you have any suggestions for what I can add to this story, send me a PM or just leave your ideas in a review. **

**Keep smiling and….stuff…. (awkward smile).**

**Later, lovelies!**

**~SherlockedWhovian221B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't worry, I'm still alive.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTAINS A MINOR SPOILER FOR THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE BOOK YET!**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been swamped in missing assignments lately, plus stressing out over the Blood of Olympus (which I just finished). Speaking of which, SOLANGELO! Who saw that coming? Well, I did, but only because I accidentally read a spoiler. Anyways, I liked the implied ship so much that I may actually write a fic about it ;). You know, if I ever have some free time. **

***END OF SPOILERS***

**Now back to the actual story. In case the Suethor wasn't too clear on last ending, Corrall and the peasants that try to share the limelight with her (sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm) were heading back to the Big House to talk to Chiron because Corrall, being Poseidon's (least) favorite child, shouldn't be able to summon lightning bolts. Yep. First world Mary Sue problems, amirite?**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

AN: OH MY GODS SORRY 4 NOT UPDATINH IN FORERR! My perints got madd at me 4 skipping school and stuff. THEIR TOTES TOTES MEANIEES!

UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Did u guys miss me? Suht up of corse u did.

_*totes-totes flashback* _**(feel free to skip this as it's basically just half of the last chapter).**

"_Yo Zues!" i yell. "kill this stupid meenie!" A lightening bolt comes out of the sky adn blasts the minute-are to bits. _

"_Thnx!" I say. (ya know, cuz I'm always pollite),_

"_OMG CORRALL!1!1!1!" Leo screems, running out from the woods and trips on his feets. Awwwwwww, hes sooooooooooo freakin adorkable. I gasp to my self. (OMG, did i just think that?! It's totes tru love.)._

"_WHERE WER U?! WE WERE ALL TOTES WORRYED!1! ANNABETH WAS CRIING LIKE THE DUMB BLONDE SHE IS AND PERCY WAS WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES CUZ HES RELLY STUPID AND STUFF!" Leo yells._

"_I was killing a monster." I say. "I asked Zeus for a litning bolt and he killedhte monster and stuf and ya"._

"_Gasp!" Leo says._

"_Gasp!" Pewrcy says._

"_Gasp!" anaBeth asys."_

"_Ok guys i know im super special and stuff, butt u dont have to make a big deal about it!" i say. "I'm still super humble."_

"_we gotta go tell CHiron." says Pecy._

"_Ya" says Leo._

"_Ya." says Annabeth._

"_Lessgo." says Percy._

_*end of badly delivered flashback*_

"Yo Kiron" says percy.

"Wazzup Perry?" said Kiron.

"My name's Percy." siad Percy.

"That's wat I said." Said Kiron. **(Just for your enjoyment/torture, the Suethor will insist on misspelling "Chiron" for the rest of the chapter. Yes, I'm evil.)**

"Kiron there's a problem" said Leo. He's soooooooooooooo cute. I think I'm falling in love.

"Yes, wat is it?" said Kiron.

"Corrall sumoned a lightening bolt frum Zues even though she's a daughter of Poseidon. I mean, we all know that shes perfect, but thats just too perfect." Said Percy Annabeth, and Leo all at the same time. **(Don't ask how they managed to say that all at once. This AU works in strange ways.)**

"Oh that's wierd." says Kiron. "Even Corrall can't be that perfect."

"Guys, why don't we just forget about it?" I said, using charmspeak. Ya know, just to show how perfect I am.

"Okay," Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Kiron said. "Wel'l just forget about it."

"YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" I scream. "Okay, I'll go back to my cabin now bye." I said.

I leaf.

*_totes-totes time jump*_

I walked around camp for a while. I could everyone whispering about me. And by everyone, I mean all the boys. I already majically knew everyon's name (cuz it's just soo not polite when u dont know some1's name, right?). I could heer **(inhales deeply)** Alabaster, Austin, Butch, Beckendorf, Castor, Chris, Clovis, Connor, Ethan, Grover, Jake, Jason, Lee, Leo, Luke, Malcolm, Mark, Michael, Mitchell, Nico, Pollux, Sherman, Travis, Tyson, and Will all whispering about how beautiful I am.. I tried to ignore them. I'd gotten more attention than that befork, so I was used to it.

I finally mad it to my cabin, witch was really hard because of all the people asking to get my ottograf and stuff. I sit on the bed. The cabin is cold and kinda wet and it smells weird, butt I don't complain cus its the nicest room I've ever had.

The bed creeks when I sit on it. Oh noes, dose that mean that I'm FAT?

"Clam down, Corrall." I tell meeself. "It's probably just some stupid god that's jelous of how bootiful I am."

I heer a nock on the door.

"who is it?" i say.

"It's leo," says Leo. "Do you wanna come back to the bunker with me? Cause last time we tried we got attacke by a minute-are."

"Okey!" I say.

"okay." he says.

"Maybe okey can be our–" I start to say.

"Okay ,I'll be waiting by the edge of the woods, bye." Leo says. He's so amazing i don't even care that he interrupted me.

I stand up and check my reflection in the full-length mirror that is conveneantly next to my bed.

My clothes are still UG-LEE, but i still look gorrgess. My hair is black and shiny and silky and ferfect and stuff, and of course im still hot and pretty.

I leaf my cabin.

I see Leo by the woods.

"Hi leo!" I say.

"Hi corrall!" He says.

"Shud we go?" I ask. Leo blinks.

"Oh right." he says. "I forgot cuz your so pretty."

AWWWWWWWWWW, HE'S SO CUTTEE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

We walk into the woods. Leo takes my hand. I gasp.

"I relly like u, Corrall." Leo says.

"ZOMG, I totes-totes likey you too Leo." I says.

"Do you wanna go to the fireworks with me and maybe be my girlfriend and make all of the Caleo shippers gouge their eyeballs out with blunt spoons?"

"Okay!" I sya. I can't believe that Leo likes me. I mean, I know I'm perfect, but becuz i'm so humble, I dont like to agknowledge it (that means that I don't have a big ego, lol!).

WE walk in the woods for awhile. We see a big cliff. Leo lits his hand on fire and opens the door. We walk inside.

"wow its soo cool!" I say.

"Yeah," he says. "Here, lemme show u someting."

"Okay" I say, wondering what it is.

AN; OOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGG! I just cant Handel how cute Leo and Corrall are! thier totes-totes-TOTES inlove. review and rate because this storee is amaaing! BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!

**Author's Note: Hello again! Man, writing these cringe-worthy chapters is surprisingly therapeutic. You guys should try it! Anyways, if you missed the announcement in my previous Author's Note, I am working on other projects besides this one. And no, they won't all be parodies. My keyboard can only take so much.**

**Remember to Rate and Review and such. I'm open to all feedback, as long as it's something other than Corrall's Mary Sue-ness or the Suethor's horrible spelling/grammar. It's a PARODY, it's supposed to be like that!**

**Okay, until next time, lovelies!**

**~SherlockedWhovian221B**


End file.
